I Knew Those Crotchless Panties Would Come In Handy
by rebelrsr
Summary: Emily and Reid respond to an unusual call out.


Emily grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. She needed it. Every time she let Elizabeth guilt her into attending one her political galas, Emily wanted to throw herself into the gaudy fountain in the back garden.

"You look like you're about to make a run for it, Em." As if conjured by Emily's thoughts, Elizabeth Prentiss appeared. A well-plucked eyebrow rose, and Emily felt five-years old again and wearing a torn, dirty dress. "I would have thought this would be better than working one of your cases."

"Mmmm." It would only start another family feud if Emily admitted she'd much rather be hunting an UNSUB than schmoozing with Elizabeth's cronies. Luckily, Emily had planned ahead. Her phone vibrated. "Excuse me, Mother. It's Garcia. I need to take this."

Ignoring Elizabeth's disapproving expression, Emily ducked onto the nearby patio. The cool air felt good after the heat and press of bodies inside. "Thanks for the save, PG," she said, thumbing the screen.

There was no answer.

Emily pulled the phone away from her ear. Rather than the expected "we have a (fake) case" call, Garcia had sent a text. And what a text it was. Emily choked on a laugh as she stared at the selfie – of Garcia's breasts. The caption read, "Boob selfies are the best."

_No argument from me_, she texted back. _Thanks for the save_. A shadow blocked the light from the party. Emily saw Reid hovering near the French doors and held up a finger to keep him from joining her. _Everything set?_

_Does the Good Doctor wear odd socks?_ Garcia's cocky tone came through in the text. _Don't do anything I wouldn't do._

That left a lot of wiggle room. Nearly whistling in anticipation, Emily swept back into the party. "That was Garcia. We've got a call-out."

Reid pulled his phone out. "I don't have a text."

Thankfully, Emily was prepared. "Ah, sorry. I forgot to tell you Mother often has a jammer for these soirees. Less chance of someone taking a picture of the Secretary of Education passed out under a table and uploading it to Twitter." She looped her arm through his and began wending their way through the crowd.

"Jammers are illegal." Reid was a genius and a clear master of useless (if charming) facts.

Emily laughed. "Come on, Spence. Do you really think something so plebeian as a federal law would prevent Mother from ensuring her guests' privacy?" Scanning the room, she kept an eye out for Elizabeth. "She has enough political clout – not to mention a judge or seven in her beaded purse – to avoid even a slap on the wrist."

They were almost clear. Emily didn't relax until the front door of the Prentiss mansion closed behind them. Reid's grin made him look like a mischievous little boy. "You're afraid of your mother! Wait until I tell Garcia."

Giving him a narrow-eyed glare, Emily leaned in close as a valet pulled up in her car. "Careful, Reid. I'm not the only one with secrets to keep."

His grin disappeared. "What? I don't have any secrets!"

"Liar." Emily walked around to the driver's side and got behind the wheel. "Get in, Reid. I told Garcia we'd meet them at the jet. The clock's ticking." She heard his huff of annoyance as he climbed into the passenger seat. She gunned the engine the second his door closed.

"What's the case?" Reid asked as he hung onto the "oh, shit!" handle.

Emily didn't answer. She concentrated on the road as she took a series of shortcuts to get them out of Glenwood and to their destination. Mentally counting down, she hopped onto 97 South and the off a minute later. How far would she get before Reid's big brain made the connection?

Not far. Before Emily got to the traffic circle, Reid said, "There's no call-out."

"Nope." Emily glanced at him and winked. "I burned more than a few favors to keep us out of rotation until mid-week, at least."

"You made me pack a go bag!" Then he laughed. "I should have known." Reaching over the console, he took her hand. "You are such an Evil Bitch. Was that even Garcia on the phone?"

Emily linked their fingers and zipped around the empty traffic circle. "Mostly her boobs." Comfortable silence filled the car. There was no rush now. No urgency now that the charade was over. She turned onto Clarksville Pike after a few minutes. Traffic was light this late and no one else turned onto the drive of the hotel she'd found for them.

They were already checked in. When Reid came around the car and wrapped an arm around Emily's waist, she turned and kissed him. Hiding their relationship took too much effort. It was nice to finally have the freedom to touch him the way she wanted. No friendly hand on an arm or a big sister ruffle of his hair.

"We're on the second floor." Her voice had deepened when Emily finally pulled away. Reid's arm was a warm, solid weight around her as they took the stairs. She leaned into him, enjoying the way they fit together.

Emily knocked lightly on the suite door. It opened just enough for them to slip inside, and as soon as it closed behind them, Emily was pulled into another pair of arms. "I thought you'd never get here," Jennifer said before kissing Emily roughly.

They were both breathless when the kiss ended. "Happy anniversary," Jennifer whispered, exchanging Emily for Reid.

As they kissed, Emily slid around behind Jennifer. Her hands explored all the soft skin left on display by Jennifer's dearth of clothing. "I love the outfit, Jen." Jennifer wore only a single item. "I knew those crotchless panties would come in handy eventually." _Very_ handy as her fingers played through Jennifer's soaked labia. "Here's to our one hundred and thirteenth, my loves. I know number one hundred fourteen will be even better."


End file.
